<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calhola Drabbles by ChameleonCircuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870434">Calhola Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit'>ChameleonCircuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calhola, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Calhola drabbles previously from another drabble collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, calhola - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “It brings out your eyes” and “wow”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter tags: fluff</p><p>http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/177116434167/56-and-59-for-calhola</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The satin caught in the light, dipping at the base of each of her curves before bursting to light at their peaks. As she twisted and turned in the mirror, Rita Calhoun felt her first flash of nervousness, a feeling she was so unfamiliar with in regards to a relationship, in regards to herself, that it took a moment to place what the swooping sensation in her stomach was.</p><p>She thought back on past lovers, on the way they had doted on her and the way she had reveled in the unnecessary luxury of it all. But this was different.</p><p>She sat down on the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she gazed at herself in the mirror, willing the butterflies in her stomach to calm down for just a moment.</p><p>This was different because she didn’t just want to be a trophy on his arm, someone she could take advantage of and discard when he got boring.</p><p>Fin had her heart, and the realization was startling.</p><p>“You okay in there?” Fin’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.</p><p>She took a deep breath in as she stood, and made her way to the door, putting on a casual smirk, a sarcastic comment about the dress choice on the tip of her tongue, but the words fizzled out the moment she stepped through the door.</p><p>“Wow,” Fin said in a breath, his mouth going slack for a moment, and Rita felt her breath catch at the open adoration forming on his face.</p><p>She swallowed, jutting her hip out a little as he stepped towards her. “How did you know green was my color?”</p><p>Fin grinned at her, taking her hand so he could twirl her towards him. “Of course green’s your color.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, leaning away just far enough to study his face. It amazed her just how often the Sergeant surprised her. Every time she thought she had him figured out, there was a new piece to discover, a new hidden secret buried under his easy attitude.</p><p>“It brings out your eyes,” he elaborated, his own eyes sparkling before he leaned in to kiss her, soft and sweet, and she felt herself melt into the feeling.</p><p>“You’ve gone soft,” she murmured against his lips, tone gentler than she had intended.</p><p>“You make me soft,” he countered, and she batted his arm, pulling out of his grip with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>But as she turned away from him to head back to her bedroom, she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling too much.</p><p>Just one simple sentence, and all her nerves, all her worries were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "What did you just say?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter tags: fluff</p><p>https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/178967883732/what-did-you-just-say-calhola-or-rita</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bliss. Comfort. Contentedness.</p><p>Those are the words Rita would have used described the way she felt once her heart rate had slowed down. With Fin’s arm under her head, wrapped around her side, his hand splayed across her chest, she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.</p><p>He shifted beside her and she felt a slight pang at the realization that he was leaving already, followed by a flash of fear at the fact that she really, truly didn’t want him to go.</p><p>She tried to ignore the tug in her heart as he slipped his arm out from underneath her, tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered as he tucked her hair behind her ear with a grin before standing up.</p><p>She watched him dress and collect his things, and the whole time her heart screamed no, while her head fought to let him leave.</p><p>“See ya ‘round, Rita,” he said with a slight wave.</p><p>Just as he was about to step out of her bedroom and into the hall, away from her, she whispered, “Don’t go,” her heart winning out.</p><p>“What did you just say?” He asked, eyes widening with something she thought might be fear, might be uncertainty, if she’d ever seen those emotions on his face before to compare.</p><p>She knew she could brush him off, tell him it was nothing and let him leave. She knew that was probably the smart option. But for once in her life she wanted to take that leap, to not be afraid, to know if this was just sex, or if it could be something more.</p><p>“I said,” she began, sitting up, throwing him a confident smirk that was at odds with the nerves bubbling in her stomach, “don’t go.”</p><p>“I thought so,” he breathed out, and for a moment they just stared at each other, Fin wide-eyed and Rita clinging onto her cool, calm and collected exterior.</p><p>Slowly, Fin placed his belongings down on the dresser before making his way over to the bed, smile forming on his face.</p><p>“Whatever you want, baby girl.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, batting his arm, even as her heart swelled. “Call me that again and I may reconsider the offer.”</p><p>“Oh, that was an offer?” He teased, leaning in close. “And here I was thinkin’ you were begging me to stay.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes again, retort on the tip of her tongue, but he was quicker, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, hands resting either side of her as he crawled further up the bed, hovering over her, and for the first time in her life Rita found she didn’t mind letting someone else have the last word as she pulled Fin flush against her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>